Icy Inferno: A Twilight Saga Fanfic
by furubafan9
Summary: Just a basic crossover of Twilight and Eclipse with my own characters thrown in.


Icy Inferno: A Twilight Saga Fan-fiction

Rin Sohma was lying on her bed doing homework, enjoying the peaceful silence until a car horn broke her concentration. She looked toward her window, then quickly looked back to the math problem she was having difficulty with. Ignoring the two short honks that followed, Rin was just about finished with her homework until a long wail of the car horn cut the short silence. She groaned loudly before she opened the window and looked down. Her boyfriend Jim was in his barely used red convertible grinning wildly at her.

"What? I'm almost done with that long math assignment we have." Rin called down irritably.

"Save it for later. We're going to Forks. Pack a bag or two." Jim replied.

"Why? Nothing exciting happens there. It's like a ghost town."

"We're visiting Bella."

"Bella. Bella Swan? I'm coming right down." Rin quickly packed a small duffel bag and a backpack of clothes and a hairbrush, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and ran to the car.

"You got enough stuff there?" Jim asked as she practically jumped in. Rin glared at him before she smiled.

"Yes, I have enough. If not, I can always go to Port Angeles." Jim put his hands up in mock surrender before he drove.

"So did Bella get with Jake Black yet? I haven't been to Forks in ages." Rin said excitedly.

"No. She's with Edward Cullen. Besides, Jake goes to the high school in La Push." Jim answered.

"Edward Cullen? Wait, aren't the Cullen's those freaky adopted pale kids of Dr. Cullen?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call them freaks. But yeah, those are the ones."

"I didn't call them freaks."

"They're really nice people."

"They look like walking corpses. Except maybe the blond girl. She's beautiful."

"That's Rosalie. They have names, you know."

"I know. I just forget most of the time. The Cullens freak me out a bit."

"Oh sure, five super pale kids freak you out, but a fourteen year old guy with fourteen foot wings doesn't." Jim said playfully.

"Fang was actually pretty cute. He had beautiful wings, too."

"I give up." Jim said defeatedly, hitting his forehead on his hands holding the wheel.

It was a couple hours later when they arrived at the inn in Forks. Jim nudged Rin softly to wake her. She blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we there?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. We're staying at the inn." Jim helped her out and led her to their room he checked into while she slept. Rin put her bags down and jumped onto one of the beds, quickly falling asleep again. Jim chuckled softly before leaving to unpack the rest of his things.

Rin woke up the next morning alone in the room.

"Jim?" She called out, not seeing him in the other bed. Searching everywhere, she finally found a note on the desk marked for her. _Rin-I'm visiting La Push. Feel free to hang out with Bella today. I took my bike and left the car for you. Have fun. Love, Jim. _Rin gasped in surprise after she read it, then squealed in excitement.

Jim revved his bike engine, enjoying the speed as he rode to La Push. _I don't think Rin'll mind if I hang with Jake today. Hope she doesn't wreck the car… _He thought, turning onto the winding road to La Push. Slowing down to look around, Jim carefully maneuvered his bike on the dusty road. When he turned into the road leading to Jake's house, Jim revved the engine again and sped down the road. He spotted Jake in his garage working on an old looking dirt bike when he did a smooth sliding stop outside.

"Took you long enough. You're late." Jake commented, not looking up.

"I'm here, aren't I? You ready to dirt bike, or is that scrappy bike yours?" Jim said, leaning forward on his handlebars.

"Shut up." Jake snapped playfully, throwing a dirty rag at him. "It's Bella's. Just tuning it up for her."

"Well then get yours and let's get going."

"Don't you need one? That one looks more like a city slicker bike.

"So? It can handle dirt too."

"Okay, okay. Just wasn't sure. Looks like something one of those bloodsuckers would-Hey! Jim, wait up!" Jim spun his bike around quickly and gunned the engine, not bothering to listen.

Rin stopped the car in front of a large white country house and checked the small piece of paper with the address Bella told her over the phone. _Yep. This is the place. _She thought as she got out.

"Didn't know she had her own truck. Lucky girl!" She went quickly to the door and knocked.

"Hi Edw-. Oh, it's you." Bella said, opening the door.

"Expecting someone cuter?" Rin asked playfully.

"No, no, no. You just came sooner than I thought, Isuzu."

"That's okay. I'm staying at the inn, and you and me are going to Port Angeles for a day of shopping!" Bella stood in shock for a few minutes before she smiled.

"Lemme get my coat and keys."

"Nuh-uh. You're going in my car!"

"Man, you're pretty hard to catch on a bike!" Jake commented as he rode up to Jim, who was on a log on a beach a few miles out of La Push. Jim took a glance at him before looking back at the ocean.

"I didn't really mean it about your bike. It's cool if you hang with the Cullens. I don't mind." Jim kept looking ahead, ignoring Jake. There was a long silence before Jake spoke again.

"Why haven't you hung with the pack? We kinda miss-"

"I've been busy. And Leah was getting on my nerves."

"No kidding. Mine too since she joined up with me and Seth."

"Wait…What?! There's two packs now?!" Jim exclaimed, spinning quickly to face Jake.

"Uh, yeah. Just me, Seth and Leah. The rest are with Sam."

"That's not a pack. Three is just a crowd."  
"Tell that to them. Cause they don't listen to me."

"What brought this on all of a sudden? Was Sam being a crappy leader?"

"Guess you could say that…" Jake quickly explained, Jim barely reacting. There was a long silence before Jim swore quietly and nearly ran to his bike.

"Got other plans or something?" Jake asked as Jim kick started his bike.

"Yeah, you could say that. Maybe tomorrow."

"I'll call you." Jim nodded and took off into the incoming twilight.

_How is it I never really noticed Rin and Bella nearly smell identical?! _Jim thought as he gunned his bike to Forks on the darkening highway.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered bitterly. When he got to the inn, he rushed to the room, finding it empty. Growling a string of curse words, Jim rushed to his bike and headed for Bella's. It was nearly black, with a few streetlamps glowing softly when he arrived. Jim cut the engine near his car and ran to a thin spruce outside Bella's bedroom window. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Jim spotted a tall, thin figure in the tree, balancing nimbly about to open the window. He whistled softly, making the shadowy person turn. They stared at each other for what seemed to Jim like an hour before the spruce rustled its leaves and became silent.

"What is it you need to talk about?" A sudden, velvet voice spoke softly near Jim. Jim let out a cry of surprise, nearly falling, before he chuckled in relief.

"Oh man, Edward. Give me a minute to see if I still have a pulse. I forgot you Cullens are scarily quiet." After he was calm, Jim quickly explained.

"And you figured this out down in the doghouse?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I was. But I sorta knew she smelled like Bella. I just remembered cause she's sleeping over." Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise, and his eyes snuck an unnoticeably fast glance at the window.

"So she must taste pretty good." He commented playfully.

"I don't know. Does Bella?" Jim shot back, briefly cold.

"So why do I need to know exactly?"

"Cause she's not gonna be a Cullen."

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps-"

"Forget it. She's not. Leave it alone." Jim snapped, walking off.

"Wait, Jim. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Edward called out, swiftly blocking Jim.

"Save it. I heard it from Jake, and I don't need it from you." Jim said as he firmly pushed Edward to the side, his hand lingering on his unnaturally cold chest. As Jim lifted his hand and stepped forward, Edward grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back. With a loud startled shout, Jim stumbled backward, nearly falling to the ground until Edward pulled him up, staring hard at him, his eyes shifting slowly from golden topaz to pitch black.

Rin opened her eyes into the dark of the night, almost jumping out of her sleeping bag on Bella's floor. _Was that Jim I heard shouting outside?_ She wondered. Looking at the bed, Rin thought she saw Bella fully awake, as if waiting for something.

"Waiting for someone special, Bells?" She whispered playfully, gently running her fingers on Bella's arm.

"Oh! Um, no. Not really, Rin."

"No one?"

"Nope, Not waiting for-"

"Edward Cullen? Come on, I can keep a secret."

"How'd you-? Never mind. Jake probably told you."

"No. Jim. On the drive over. What happened to Jake, though?"

"Nothing happened. We're just friends who go to different schools. Go to sleep, it's close to midnight."

Jim was frozen in fright. His heart beat wildly in his chest, looking into Edward's darkening eyes. He knew better to not try and escape his cold hard grip around his wrist. Jim almost bit his tongue to keep from shouting again as Edward moved his face closer. "What exactly did you and Jake talk about?" He asked, his velvet voice playful. Jim fell to the ground suddenly, not bothering to try and catch himself, watching as Edward's eyes returned to their normal golden honey color. The night air was quiet except for soft laughter from Edward. "You all right Jim?" Jim didn't respond for a minute, simply looking at the sky before he spoke.

"Do you Cullens enjoy giving people heart attacks? Man, I thought you were gonna eat me or something!"

"Nah. I wouldn't do that. But you must be thirsty."

"Uh, I'm fine."

"Cut the crap. Your mind's wandering into hunting mode, and your eyes are so dark it's like you were starving yourself. I know you, Jim. Don't try to lie." Jim wordlessly sprang up and slowly rose, keeping his eyes on Edward.

"You have no business in my head, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He hissed icily, barely louder than a quiet whisper, knowing Edward could hear. Pursing his lips, Edward watched as Jim stormed past. With a low exasperated sigh, he grabbed Jim's shoulder and pulled him back again.

"I don't care what the hell you eat, but go hunt tonight. Carlisle'll might have something to say if you don't." He growled menacingly.

"I'll do it later."

"Now, Jim. Otherwise you might lose control and change your girl."

Jim's eyes flashed a brief look of fright before he blinked, returning to his dark eyes.

"Fine. I'll hunt tonight. But do me one favor." He said irritably.

"Sure." Edward replied, taking his hand off Jim's shoulder.

"Keep an eye on her. A careful eye. Don't even think about tasting her. I have a feeling there's an intruding vampire coming."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"What makes you say that? But it's not like it's that important to tell her anyway. I'm only half."

"Still. Your venom's potent enough to change her. It's like a newborn's."

"Anything you need to lecture on?"  
"Not really. Just keep Alice informed so they're safe. I'll watch them too."

"Thanks. You can try out my bike if you want. I'm gonna hunt." Jim waved slightly before he took off like a blur into the night.

Jim took deep, calming breaths as he ran through the forest near Bella's house, letting his vampire half take over. His eyes glowed red in the darkness, and his skin turned a pale white. Setting his fanged mouth in a playful looking sneer, Jim rushed at an unsuspecting deer, and quickly drank. He finished off the herd in a matter of minutes and ran off, seeking new prey. A loud roar of a grizzly bear's final breath cut the silence in a forest of pine trees mixing with a lone human growl. Emmett Cullen was a tall, muscular boy with dark hair in a buzz cut and a backward baseball cap. He grinned as he wiped blood from his mouth and licked it from his hand. "Man, grizzlies are good! Soo delicious!" Suddenly, another loud roar rang out. Emmett tensed, his grin fading into a scowl. With his sharp vampire eyes, he spotted a figure pale white as he was, hunched over a dead grizzly bear. _Who's that? This is my hunting spot._ He thought irritably.

"You really need to chill out, Em." Edward called out, leaning on a nearby tree.

"Why? What's up with that vampire on my turf?"

"You can be so dense sometimes. Its just Jim. He hasn't hunted in a while."

"No kidding. But can't he hunt somewhere else?"

"Chill. Let him be. I saw his eyes. He's been starving himself from his instincts, protecting her for all these years."

"Whoa… Back up. Are you saying Jim has a girlfriend who has no idea he's half vampire? And he's been hiding it to keep from changing her?"

"Yeah. You got it. Amazingly fast, too." Edward answered with a nod.

"Hey, just because I hunt grizzlies doesn't mean I'm slow-minded." Emmett growled playfully.

"Didn't say you were." They looked on as Jim finished what looked to be his second grizzly.

"Man, that kid can hunt." Emmett commented.

"He took down a herd of deer last I saw." Edward said with a shrug.

"How long? An hour?"

"Bout ten, twenty minutes."

"Geez. He must be turning back into a newborn or something."

"Emmett, get real. It's not possible to turn back into a newborn."

"Then would you care to explain why he has red eyes instead of black when he's hunting?"

"It's natural. Helps night hunting easier. Plus, Jim's a fast hunter anyway." Suddenly, a twig snapped loudly, and Jim stalked forward slowly into the moonlight. He sniffed at the air, moving closer to Emmett. Emmett glanced at Edward before watching Jim closely.

"Edward? I think Jim's sniffing me." He whispered quietly.

"Why would he? He's probably smelling for the bear."

"Oh yeah? Then why is he looking at me like I'm food?!"

"Em, you didn't! That's stupid and dangerous, even for you!" Before Emmett could answer, Jim lunged at his hand and clamped down hard.

"Holy CRAP!!" Emmett yelled loudly, pulling his hand away. Jim let go and quickly ran off. Emmett and Edward watched until they couldn't see him anymore. Emmett's eyes lowered to his hand with the fresh bite mark.

"You really are something, Emmett. I can't believe you would just have blood on your hand after hunting." Edward said bitterly.

"It's not my-"

"Yeah, it is. I don't care if you had cleaned it off. Jim smelled it and you got what you deserved."

"Freakin' hurts. It's like his venom's got a kick to it." Emmett commented, shaking his hand, which quickly left a silver scar.

"Your fault." Edward repeated with a shrug.

"Would you quit that? I don't need a lecture. 'Specially from you."

"You're gonna get one from Carlisle. Just figured I could get my opinion in first."

"I don't need your opinion. I know I was an idiot."

"So, should I bring the whip, or leave it to Carlisle?" Edward said playfully after a short silence.

"Carlisle." Emmett replied with a weary sigh.

_Why oh __why__ did I do that to Emmett?! _Jim thought frantically as he ran. His heart beat wildly as he turned normal again; scared and angry tears began forming in his brown eyes. "I'm such a stupid idiot." He muttered. "I can't believe I bit Emmett. Like he was a friggin' snack or something!" Without thinking, Jim surrendered to his werewolf, quickly changing into a black and russet brown wolf. After he ran for about three miles out of Forks, Jim slowed to a walk in a large forest. He spotted two wolves barely twenty feet away, a lean grey wolf only a couple inches bigger than him, and a sandy brown wolf only an inch smaller. Both wolves stared at him, the grey wolf with a wary gaze. The sandy wolf looked at Jim before smiling a wolfy grin and trotted at him. _Seth hasn't changed a bit._ Jim thought to himself. The grey wolf barked protectively and blocked the sandy wolf from coming forward. They stared at each other, ignoring Jim as he watched. _Leah's protective as ever. Wait a sec. How come I can't hear them?! _He realized, feeling helpless. The two wolves started growling and barking at each other, obviously in a heated argument.

Suddenly. The grey wolf changed into a young girl with a torn t-shirt and jean outfit and bare feet. She wore her hair in a braid, and stood fiercely, ready to fight if necessary. The sandy wolf followed and changed into a teenage boy wearing only a pair of torn jeans. His shoulder length hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and he grinned at Jim before looking at the girl again.

"Leah, relax. He's one of Sam's. He looks harmless." The boy said calmly. Jim snorted skeptically, making Leah stare harder.

"Seth, any guy of Sam's isn't harmless. I don't trust him." She spoke coldly.

"Come on, Leah. Would any guy of Sam's pack look like he's patiently waiting for us to finish talking?"

"I guess you're right. But who is it? Looks like a mix of Sam and Jake."

"Could be a new member."

"No. He's older. Wait a sec…" Leah started.

"What?"

"It can't be."

"Leah!"

"It's been years since he was with the pack…"

"Lee-Lee, who-Ow!"

"Don't call me that. It's Jim Hawkins."

"Really? Why's he come back?" They looked back to where Jim was, but he was gone.

"I can hear you guys now. No need to hide anything." Jim spoke from behind them, normal.

Both Leah and Seth yelped in surprise and nearly jumped a foot in the air. Jim started laughing before Leah punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow. Jesus, Leah. Break my arm, why don't you?" Jim said, while rubbing where she punched.

"That can be arranged." Leah threatened playfully.

"No, no, no!" Jim and Seth cried out together, Jim holding up his hands backing up and Seth moving between them.

"Jim, relax. I wouldn't do that. I'd only do that to Seth here."

"Hey!" Jim grabbed Seth and tousled his hair, nearly destroying his ponytail.

"Would you be pissed if I killed your sister, Seth?" He whispered so quietly only Seth could hear.

"Right now, no. Later, probably." Seth answered in the same volume. Leah glared impatiently at them, making Jim let go of Seth quickly. With a surprised cry, Seth fell to the ground.

"Why exactly did you come back, Jim?" Leah asked as Seth got up and brushed off his jeans.

"I'm just visiting. That's all. But why couldn't I hear you guys as wolves? You had to change so I could." Jim replied.

"Jake didn't tell you?" Seth blurted incredulously.

"That you guys are a pack? Yeah."

"No, no. About how it works."

"Hold up, now I'm confused."

"You're still with Sam's pack, so you can only hear Quil, Embry and those other guys. Only Jake can talk with Sam in our pack cause he's the Alpha." Leah explained quickly.

"Wait, so you're saying only the leaders of different packs can communicate? What about linking members?"

"Linking? How-? Oh, right. You're half and half."

"Whoa. Can someone fill me in?" Seth cut in.

"Um, I'm half werewolf and half vampire." Jim stated shortly. Seth stared at him, shocked, and nearly fell over again.

"What? How? When? Huh?" He stammered as if in shock.

"I was six when a vampire bit me. Then when I was in the early stages of changing, Sam came charging in and bit me. Emily was really mad at him."

"Was it a Cullen? Did they break the treaty?"

"No and no. It was a nomad named James."

"The crazy blonde guy Edward killed?"

"Yeah. Bout a year ago, right?"

"His mate's trying to kill Bella." Leah warned.

"James has a-? Oh, crap."

"Yeah. A little redhead named Victoria,"

"Shit. This fucking sucks." Jim muttered, biting his lip. Leah and Seth looked at each other before watching Jim pace nervously.

"Anything we can help with?" Leah asked, somewhat cautiously.

"Unless you can change someone's scent, no."

"We're keeping an eye on Bella, don't worry."

"It's not Bella I'm worried about…"

Jim quickly explained his dilemma, stopping to see their reaction before Leah punched him again.

"You brought your girlfriend with you and didn't realized she and Bella smell the same?!?" She shouted angrily.

"Leah…" Seth started.

"Don't start, Seth. He's a real idiot to get his girlfriend involved."

"I'm sorry, Leah. Edward's watching them both now, and I can take care of the boundary line."

"Don't you start, either. We'll have to talk with Jake about this and then you can do whatever he says. Come on, Seth." Leah growled, spinning quickly around and pulled Seth away with her.

"Leah, wait." Jim called out. Leah took her hand from Seth's shoulder and flipped him off. _Nice, Leah. Real feminine-like. _Jim thought, watching them leave.

Jim hurried to the Cullens' large mansion in a large forest near where he was. He knocked urgently for a minute before Rosalie yanked open the door.

"You don't have to knock." She said irritably.

"Sorry. Wasn't thinking. Is Alice-"

"Come on." Rosalie cut in, pulling Jim into the house. They walked quickly to the living room, where Alice was working on a paper. She looked up when she heard their footsteps.

"Where's the fire, Jim?" Alice asked playfully.

"Did you talk to Edward? About…his mate?" Jim burst out.

"Whoa, it's okay." Alice said calmly as she rushed to Jim's side. "It's okay. I'm keeping a close eye on her. You're safe."

"She's coming, Alice. I can feel it. In a couple of weeks at least. I need to keep her safe."

"Bella's fi-"

"It's not Bella I'm worried about." Jim cut in.

"Oh no. You brought the black haired girl here. Jim, why? They smell identical! Either one could-"

"You don't think I know that, Alice?! I KNOW they have the same scent! I know that! I just didn't think he would have a mate and that Edward killed him." Jim snapped, before jumping slightly by icy hands on his shoulders. He looked behind him slowly and found Jasper.

"Everything okay here? Feels a little too tense for a Friday night." Jasper commented with a small playful smile.

"It's fine, Jazz." Jim said quickly, quietly letting out the breath he was holding.

"Yeah, right. I heard the last five minutes." Jasper said with a small chuckle, making Jim clench his jaw.

"Jazz…" Alice started softly, shaking her head quickly. Jim stood tense, his eyes staring hard at the floor. He barely noticed that the rest of the Cullens were around him until Jasper gently shook him. Jim saw Carlisle directly in front of him, Emmett and Rosalie were next to Alice, who was now holding Jasper in a hug. Esme was walking in and gently squeezed Jim's shoulders reassuringly.

"Edward told me everything, Jim. She'll be safe, don't worry." Carlisle said calmly. Jim didn't respond, nodding quickly before shooting an almost pleading look at Jasper. Esme squeezed his shoulders again, and he felt a wave of calm wash over him from looking at Jasper's reassuring face.

"Do we have a plan or anything? Who's going to run where?" Jim asked, his voice almost breaking.

"I spoke to Sam and he said the wolves are watching La Push very carefully. And we're balancing around here."

"What about Jake and his-" Jim started before there was a rap on the large window. Jake was outside, waving urgently at him.

"Speak of the dog, there he is." Emmett commented. Jim looked at Carlisle for a long minute before he was nudged to the nearby door by Esme. He looked at Carlisle again, his eyes asking permission before Carlisle nodded.

"Don't keep him waiting. We'll be right here." Jim smiled before rushing outside, nearly knocking into Jake.

"Whoa there. Leah told me what happened."

"Everything?"

"Seth told me some parts. Is that why you rushed off? Cause you were worried about your girl and not Bella?"

"Jake, please. It's been hard for me for those ten years. I don't need a guilt trip right now." Jim said pleadingly, his voice quieting to a whisper. They stood in silence before Jake spoke.

"We'll patrol the border. Sam said he'll go further in. It'd be nice for you to run with us."

"I'll try. She'll be here in a couple weeks. No need to be on full red alert."

"We'll see."

"I mean it, Jake. I may be half and half, but at least I get a full nights sleep and can still-"

"Let me deal with my pack. You deal with your…" Jake started menacingly.

"Go ahead and say the word, Jake. I dare you."

"You deal with your lecherous, parasitic, corpse-looking bloodsuckers." Too fast for any normal vision to track, Jim whipped his fist at Jake's jaw, making him stagger back.

"Go back to your doghouse and sleep, you stupid mutt. Bella was worried about you. Don't patrol for at least a day. We'll handle it." Jim snapped coldly before walking back into the house.

"He's running the border." Jim stated shortly, digging his hands in his pockets. Carlisle nodded and looked over the group.

"Listen up." He commanded calmly. "Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stay near the border. Edward will keep an eye on Bella and…"

"Rin." Jim supplied quickly.

"Alice and Esme will watch over this area, and I'll keep in touch with the wolves." Carlisle finished. With that, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie left to patrol. Alice walked off to her room, and Esme went to put on suitable shoes. The room was eerily quiet for what seemed to be an hour to Jim as he gazed distantly around until Carlisle spoke again.

"You can stay in Edward's room. Get some rest." Jim stepped toward the ornate staircase and hesitated, noticeably biting his lip.

"It's okay. We'll be watching. Go ahead." Carlisle urged again, gently steering Jim forward to the stairs. With a small smile, Jim grabbed Carlisle in a quick hug before rushing upstairs, nearly flying onto Edward's black couch and falling asleep.

"Bella, we've been in Port Angeles for two days, going in the same stores. Can't we try Seattle or something?" Rin pleaded the next afternoon, watching Bella carefully scrutinize two shirts, and keeping a cautious eye on Edward.

"Hold on a sec, Rin." Bella chastised playfully. "Edward, which shirt should I get? This baby blue t-shirt or this dark red off-the-shoulder with the black rose?" She turned quickly to Edward, displaying the choices.

"Well, if I were Alice-" He started with a crooked grin.

"Don't. Which one would be your choice?" Bella cut in.

"Baby blue first." Bella held up the shirt, posing like a model. Edward looked at her, his eyes moving top to bottom.

"Now the red." He instructed. After a few minutes, he took the baby blue shirt from Bella's hand and put it back on a nearby rack.

"You look more sexy in red." Edward spoke, gently leaning to kiss her forehead. Rin breathed a jealous sigh and walked out of the store and into the nearby forest, not looking back.

Feeling the afternoon sun warm on her skin, Rin strolled slowly through the woods, barely noticing how far she was going. She brushed her fingertips along various trees, breathing deeply the fresh air.

"Bella and Edward look like they were made for each other. Not like Jim and me. Edward looks like he wouldn't have to save Bella every couple of months from weird bad guys who'd lock her in cages." Rin spoke fairly loud, slight bitterness in her tone. A small breeze blew her hair around, and she brushed a stray strand away from her face as she leaned against a sturdy oak tree. Moving her eyes upward to warm her face, Rin locked a startled look at a pale white redheaded woman.

"Hello, Bella." The woman spoke icily, her mouth curled in an evil smirk.

Jim sprang awake from Edward's couch with a loud cry. He was shaking as if he was freezing when Carlisle, Alice and Esme ran in.

"She's here. Nearby." Jim spat out, his eyes slowly turning golden like theirs.

"It's been a while, Bella. How is your dear Edward?" The woman cooed at Rin, who was frozen in fright. _Why is she calling me Bella? What does she want with me? _Rin thought frantically.

"Come now, Bella. Tell Victoria everything. You and Edward are still together?" Rin tensed, becoming like a statue.

"Lie, Rin. Copy Bella's voice and lie." Jim's soothing voice rang in her head.

"You know, it's a pity James couldn't be here. Now, who's fault was that? Oh, yes. Your filthy, uncivilized Edward's." Victoria sneered, running her cold fingers along Rin's bare arm.

"What do I say, Jim? She says Edward killed James." Rin called out silently.

"Just lie, Rin. Be mad. Pretend I'm Edward and tell her I know she's there." Jim's voice ordered quickly.

"He'll come for me." Rin imitated Bella perfectly, obeying Jim's instructions. "Edward knows you're here and he'll finish you like he did your filthy, pathetic James." Victoria looked at her for a long minute before quickly slapping her cheek. Rin let out a gasp, recoiling as she felt the sudden pain, before looking back up.

Jim used his vampire speed and ran quickly to Port Angeles. Grabbing Edward quietly to not involve Bella, he explained the situation in a barely audible whisper.

"I didn't notice her leave. Bella distracted me for a few minutes." Edward whispered apologetically.

"Alice saw her in the forest near the outskirts. We gotta hurry." Jim whispered back. Edward snuck a small glance at Bella before gently tugging Jim as he broke into a run.

"James was more than your Edward will ever be." Victoria hissed acidly at Rin.

"Seems more of a man if you ask me. Rescuing his mate from danger." Rin spoke coldly, imitating Bella again.

"He wasn't going to kill you, dear Bella. James was planning on making you a part of us. But I am not so generous." Victoria moved her moth close to Rin's face, inhaling deeply. Rin tensed in fright again as Victoria smiled wide. She noticed sharp white fangs briefly before feeling Victoria run her tongue along her cheek.

"My, you taste divine. So mouthwatering." Victoria breathed softly. Rin's mind raced quickly before she felt a sharp sudden pain on her cheek. Victoria barely pierced Rin with one of her lower fangs and excruciatingly slowly ran it downward in a shallow crescent moon shape.

Before Victoria could clamp onto Rin fully, Jim barreled into her, making a sound like boulders crashing in an avalanche. Rin whimpered loudly and slid down into a crouch against the tree, feeling her injured cheek. Jim let out a primal snarl, pinning Victoria to the ground. Edward quickly went to Rin, kneeling to her level and gently moving her hand to examine her cut.

"Jim, that's enough." He called out. "Victoria, if you know what's good for you, leave now." After a minute, Jim rose slowly, barely noticing Victoria as she rushed off into the twilight. He blinked and raced to Edward, sucking in his breath of surprise.

"She's fading. The venom's spreading fast." Edward said urgently.

"How long do I have?" Jim whispered.

"About ten minutes maximum. You have to draw the venom or she'll change."

"I… I can't."

"Jim, this isn't a choice. Place your fangs where Victoria did and draw it out quickly. Her venom's lethal so there 's a high chance she might die and not change."

"Edward-"

"Don't argue, just do it. Your venom basically can cancel hers out or you can just do it like a rattlesnake bite." Jim clenched his jaw before Rin cried out again, forcing him to act.

Jim hesitated for a long minute, his mind racing with possible decisions, watching Rin squirm. He locked eyes with Edward, afraid to speak aloud his burning question.

"What if I'm not strong enough to stop?" Jim asked with his eyes. Edward rushed to his side and leaned down.

"You'll find the will to." He whispered quietly. As Rin cried out again and tears began forming from her shut eyes, Jim wordlessly dropped down to her injured side. Their pained tears merged into one as he drew the venom out. Soon, Rin let out a small gasp and Jim almost sprang backwards.

"Is she okay? Looks like her eyes are glazing or something." He asked quietly.

"She's fine. You got out all of it. Let's let Carlisle take a look just to be safe." Edward replied softly. They gently got Rin secure on Jim's back and sprinted to the mansion. Carlisle was at the door and gently took Rin. He quickly examined her and turned to Jim.

"She's safe. She'll need to rest for a day or two, but she's fine. Good work." Carlisle explained. Jim nodded and carried Rin to his own bedroom, similar to Edward's, and gently set her on the couch. He walked quickly to the stairs and slid expertly down the banister, landing in a walk as if he stepped from the stairs. Rosalie eyed him as she walked up.

"Little devil." She muttered playfully, nudging Jim. Jim nudged her back and walked to the living room, nearly shouting out in surprise when he spotted Jake outside against a tree. He looked around quickly, checking to see if anyone else saw Jake before he walked outside. Jake sprang upright from the tree, grinning widely.

"What do you want, Jake? She's gone for now." Jim asked, his eyes shooting daggers.

"Easy." Jake warned before he registered Jim's statement. "Whaddya mean she's gone? How-?"

"I scared her off. She was lucky how she got past the wolves."

"Wait a sec. Sam and the others chased after her until Leah and Seth nearly got her and she crossed the border. It's y-"

"No, Jake. It's yours. Take care of Bella. Cause as soon as Rin's okay, we're leaving. Then you can deal with Victoria however you want." Jim cut in. Before Jake could reply, Alice's voice cut the small silence.

"Jim, she's awake. She wants you." She called out. Jim spun on his heel and walked to the house, leaving Jake by the tree. He raced up the stairs and to the room, seeing Rin hugging her knees on the couch.

"They told me why that woman was after me." Rin said as Jim sat next to her. They were both quiet until Rin nudged Jim with her foot. Jim looked at her curiously, not daring to speak. Rin returned his gaze and nudged him again.

"I remember how you didn't speak to me for about two years before you came here. You just stared at me with really black eyes or not at all." She said fondly. Jim looked at her fresh silver scar before looking down, focusing on a small tear in his couch and started picking at it.

"What if I'm not the hero you think I am? What if I'm the bad guy?" He asked softly, keeping his head down. Rin didn't speak, silently urging him to continue.

"When I was six, I lived in Forks near Bella with my foster parents. One day I explored some woods near La Push on a hike and got lost. James found me after he killed my parents and bit me, but not for food. When I was just starting to change, a large black wolf accidentally bit me, thinking I was an enemy. He turned out to be Sam Uley, the first member of the La Push pack. His mate, Emily, was really mad and made him take me to their house in La Push. After a couple years, when I was ten, Carlisle found me after I killed a family to eat, and took me in. The Cullens welcomed me into their lifestyle and I've only murdered a person before Edward caught me and punished me like Carlisle would've. I ignored you when I was thirsty because I didn't want to hurt you or change you into a monster." There was another long silence before Rin laid her hand on Jim's.

"You're not a monster. Never was, never will be. I love everything about you. Good and bad. Always the hero." She said reassuringly. Jim stopped picking at the tear and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just your overprotective, furry, bloodsucking guardian angel, aren't I?" He said playfully.

"All that and more. What makes you furry, though?"

"Half werewolf. Practically everyone in La Push is."

"Every-? Even Jake?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Him, Sam, the Clearwater kids, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul." Jim counted off.

"Aw, Leah too? How'd she get sucked into it?"

"Genetics."

"Seriously? Are you sure that some mutated wolf didn't bite them?"

"No joke. The Quileutes are connected to wolves. So becoming one is pretty much destiny."

"So there's only one girl in a pack of seven guys? That must suck."

"Two packs, actually. She's with Seth and Jake."

"Three isn't a pack."

"That's exactly what I told Jake." Jim cut in before she could copy his comment.

"Well, this was quite an adventure I sort of don't want to have again." Rin stated after a short silence.

"Wanna go home, then?"

"You bet."


End file.
